


How it should have gone

by Battlegirlmeg



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Follow up to Spiderman/Deadpool Issue #18, M/M, Spoiler warnings: Spiderman/Deadpool, Torture, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlegirlmeg/pseuds/Battlegirlmeg
Summary: What if Spidey hadn't swung away at the end of issue #18?OrThat ending was one big tease and left me desperate for an alternate ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Spiderman/Deadpool and was left in a state of extreme joy/dissatisfaction. Within minutes of completing issue #18 I began to write this. This is my first time posting anything in about 8 years and my first attempt at a serious sex scene. I'm not sure how long this story will go on for but if it's received well I do have chapter two half way written and some idea's for actual plot. I hope you enjoy. Also I have terrible grammar and no editor so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Mild spoiler warning-If you have not read Spiderman/Deadpool. The villain Itsy Bitsy was sent after Spiderman to try and get him to kill her so his soul could be claimed by a demon. Deadpool figures this out and refuses to let Spiderman's soul be corrupted and sacrifices his own newly found morals to save his hero. It is also established that Wade's skin condition is psychosomatic and thus his outer self reflects his inner mental state. Seemed pretty half baked to me but makes for a great plot point fanfic wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished reading Spiderman/Deadpool and was left in a state of extreme joy/dissatisfaction. Within minutes of completing issue #18 I began to write this. This is my first time posting anything in about 8 years and my first attempt at a serious sex scene. I'm not sure how long this story will go on for but if it's received well I do have chapter two half way written and some idea's for actual plot. I hope you enjoy. Also I have terrible grammar and no editor so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Mild spoiler warning-If you have not read Spiderman/Deadpool. The villain Itsy Bitsy was sent after Spiderman to try and get him to kill her so his soul could be claimed by a demon. Deadpool figures this out and refuses to let Spiderman's soul be corrupted and sacrifices his own newly found morals to save his hero. It is also established that Wade's skin condition is psychosomatic and thus his outer self reflects his inner mental state. Seemed pretty half baked to me but makes for a great plot point fanfic wise.

The brick at his back is rough and warm as Peter sits on the roof, hugging his carton of ice cream, mask pulled up to his nose as he eats his feelings.

"Keep that up and you're gonna have to let out the belt on that suit." Deadpool approaches from around the corner of the chimney Peter is sulking against.

"..."

"Okay. I can wait. Eat your artery-clogging guilt-cream… but it's a short walk from drowning your sorrows in chunky hubby to emo disco-jazz-hands spidey--"

"Do people really change?" Peter interrupts Wade’s ramblings. "After a certain point are we just… locked into what we are--?" Peter pulls his mask down as he stands to face the other man.

Wade looks at him with clouded milky eyes, his mask sitting atop his head like a beanie, his handsome features once again covered in mottled scar tissue, his left arm still hasn't fully regenerated, the sleeve of his suit hanging empty and limp. "After our uproarious adventure...? I'd say definitively that I have no friggin' clue."

"Your face...?" Peter feels the knot of guilt that's been settled in his chest give a hard twist.

"Yeah… no. Had to cancel my contract as the Proactiv spokesmodel-- but at least my favorite stabbing arm is growing back. So… winning." Wade reaches up to start tugging his mask down.

"But you were better!" Peters voice is tight with sorrow.

"I was because of you. Because you believed that a walking smear of a human could change if he wanted to. And I did… for a while. But that's life. Right?" Wade struggled to get his mask down one-handed, but the snug spandex would not cooperate. "Sometimes the pain goes away--the hole you felt--in the space of a few seconds--and other times it's the size of Jupiter. And I know those metaphors are mixed but I'm not good with existential stuff and this mask is a pain in my perfect ass--" Deadpool grumbles the last part.

"I almost compromised everything I've ever fought for to try to make that pain go away." Peter watches as Wade gives up on his mask, only managing to get it as far as his eyes. He turns away from Peter, his mouth set in a deep frown.

"Who hasn't? I've tried booze, dry goods, punching, gutting, being a happy maniac, killing bad guys… only one thing works."

"Friends. People you love. Doing good." Peter’s voice is soft as he steps closer to Wade, reaching up and gently pulls the merc’s mask down the rest of the way.

" I was gonna say the booze works. But sure...'love'."

"..." Peter moved forward quickly wrapping his arms around the merc's neck and hugging him close. "I know what you sacrificed for me. I swear I'll make it up to you." His voice was heavy with emotion. "I swear it."

Wade tensed for a moment. "Personal space, man I-- You're gonna get ice cream on my suit and I just cleaned-- oh hell." Wade brings his right arm up to wrap around the webbed hero.

Peter felt a rush of comforting warmth. A feeling he hasn't had in a very long time. He nuzzles his face against the side of Wade’s neck, wanting to soak up more of that wonderful feeling. He could feel as Wade shifted lightly in the embrace.

"Anytime you need hole-filling..." Wade's voice was back to its usual light playfulness, a huge grin visible under his mask.

"Annnnd you ruined it." Peter glared for a moment at the side of Wade’s head, shifting back slightly and looking away. "...Oh fuck it." Turning back to the merc, he crushes their lips together through the masks.

Wade tenses up in shock, the white eyeholes of his mask going comically wide before his arm tightens around Peter, pulling the younger man closer and returning the kiss.

Peter pulls back to shove both of their masks up enough for a proper kiss, shivering at the feel of Wade’s chapped lips against his own.

Wade groans into the kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick along Peter’s plump lower lip, tasting the chocolate ice cream the other had been eating moments earlier.

Peter parts his lips, inviting Wade to deepen the kiss. One hand moving to the back of the merc's head, the other hand hugging him tighter, pressing their chests together.

Wade wastes no time in dipping his tongue into that sweet, warm mouth. He's pretty sure he's having some sort of dream and prays that he doesn't wake up before the good stuff. His cock stirs to life, straining against his suit and prodding Peter in the hip.

Peter shivers at the strange feeling, a blush creeping up his neck. He's never been into men before but there has always been something about Wade, his confident swagger, his dirty humor, his determination to be a better person and protect Spider-Man both physically and emotionally, that draws Peter in like a moth to an incredibly bright flame. His own member begins to respond and Wade groans when he feels it, his hand shifting down to Peters spandex clad ass as he grinds their hips together.

"W-Wade." Peter breaks the kiss, panting, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. "W-we can't do this here… let’s go back to my place."

Wade is also a little short on breath. "Just so we're clear… you want to take me… back to your spidey lair for sex? I really want to be clear here. If I'm misreading your signals I need to know now because if this doesn't happen I will literally cry."

Peter relaxes and leans up to kiss the corner of Wade’s mouth. "I want to take you home and I want to get you into my bed where I will web you down and do wicked things to you. Obscene things. Things that are demeaning to the human race as a whole."

A strangled whine escapes the merc’s throat as Peter shifts his grip lower to wrap around Wades waist and raises his other arm to shoot a web out, lifting them off the roof and sending them soaring through the air.

Web swinging is always trickier when he has someone to carry, but doing it while hard as a rock and holding onto a big, muscular mercenary who is also hard and only has one fully functioning arm to hold on with is downright dangerous, but miracle of miracles they make it back to his penthouse in one piece. As soon as they're inside, the kissing resumes, Peter corralling Wade back towards his bedroom and shoves the larger man back onto his bed, standing over him.

"Wait a sec… this is your boss's place. What are we doing here?" Wade looks around a bit dazed, still convinced he's going to wake up any moment.

"You still haven't figured it out Wade? Honestly I'm a little disappointed." Peter reaches up and removes his mask, revealing himself to Wade for the first time. Even a week before the idea of revealing his identity to Deadpool would have giving him the mother of all anxiety attacks, but now… he can't imagine keeping anything from Wade. The man who had gone to such lengths to save his immortal soul.

"Holy shit!" Wade stares up at him, jaw hanging open. "This… explains so much… oh god… I killed you… twice!" Wade whimpers and curls in on himself at the realization that he had murdered Spider-Man in cold blood. Sure he'd brought him back, but still.

"Hey. We've been over this. That wasn't your fault." Peter reached down to slowly remove Wade’s mask and cup the other man's cheek, his warm hazel eyes meeting milky blue ones. Leaning down, he kisses Wade again. This kiss is sweeter than the last. He gently coaxes Wade into relaxing before he starts to remove their suits.

Soon they're both naked, Wade laying back in the middle of the large bed, his bald head resting on the impossibly soft, Egyptian cotton and goose down pillow as he stares at Peter with total awe. The shorter man straddles his powerful thighs and starts to run his hands up and down Wade’s hips. Their erections brush together sending bolts of pleasure through them both.

"You couldn't have wanted this when I was hot?" Wade asks looking to the side unable to watch as those perfect hands move along his disgusting skin.

"Hell no." Peter leans down, kissing his way up Wade’s chest, neck, and then his jaw. "As if I'd have the confidence to make a move while you looked like that… besides." He gently grips Wade’s chin, turning his head so their eyes can meet. "I haven't been myself for awhile… I'm still not a hundred percent, but… I know what I want Wade… I want you, scars or no scars." He kisses Wade again, letting all his need and want pour into the action. He knows that they're gonna have to talk about this later, figure out where they go next, but for now he doesn't care.

Wade melts under Peter’s gentle attention, all his insecurities and fears washing away. He blinks when Peter suddenly grabs his good wrist and webs it to the headboard.

"I told you I'd web you up and do naughty things." There's a predatory glint in Peter's eyes that has Wades cock giving a throb of anticipation.

Peter stands up and walks away, making Wade whimper as he watches the brunette’s every move. Peter vanishes into his walk-in closet, reappearing a moment later with a red silk tie in his hands. "Should we have a safe word?" he asks as he moves back onto the bed to straddle Wades thighs, leaning forward to tie the silk fabric around Wade’s head covering, the merc’s eyes.

"Apricot." Wades voice is rough with arousal.

Peter isn't sure what's come over him. Sure he's no blushing virgin, but bondage, albeit light, isn't something he's tried before. Then again he's also never had gay sex before so he just shrugs it off. Lowering his head he begins to kiss and lick over Wade’s chest, the other man gasping and groaning under him.

It's a bit of a head rush having Wade panting and hard under him. Wade had been married to a succubus so the fact that Peter could have such an effect on him was a real confidence booster. He pauses to give special attention to the merc’s nipples, biting a bit roughly, eliciting a rather positive response.

"Fuck Spidey. I always knew that mouth of yours was talented." Wade grunts lightly as Peter shifts lower, his chest brushing against Wades cock as he kisses his way down the merc’s stomach.

"Oh Wade. You have no idea." Peter is quite proud of how confident he sounds, his hands settling on Wade’s hips as he pauses to dip his tongue into the other man's navel a couple of times before dragging his tongue down Wade’s pelvis to just above his erection.

"Sweet Jesus." Wade quivers under him.

Peter licks his lips as he gets his first real good, close-up look at Wade’s dick. It's long and thick. The skin along his shaft is textured like the rest of him, and Peter suddenly wonders what it would be like to feel that rubbing deep inside him. He blushes brightly at the thought, grateful that Wade can't see his nervous expression.

Wade gasps as Peter licks the head of his cock. His still regenerating left arm flails lightly at the sensation. Peter catched some pre-cum on his tongue, humming at the salty tang. Taking a breath, he opens wide to take as much of Wade into his mouth as he can.

"Oh god! Oh fuck spidey, angel, baby boy don't stop please for the love of tacos don't you dare stop!" Wade's usually insane ramblings relaxes Peter. He wondered briefly if that should worry him.

He runs his tongue all over the large textured cock, his hands holding down Wade’s hips as the merc tries frantically to thrust up into his mouth. Peter hums lightly and pulls back, letting Wade slip out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

"You know… I've never been with a man before… but I can honestly say this isn't the first cock I've ever sucked." He tells Wade conversationally.

"H-huh? how is that possible?" Wade tries to wrap his addled brain around that statement as Peter strokes his length while teasingly flicking his tongue over the tip.

"Well as a teen I was both horny… and flexible..." Peter trails off.

"...I… you… wha!?" The image of his sweet, innocent baby-boy pleasuring himself orally is more then Wade can take and before Peter can respond he gets a face full of merc jizz. Wade shudders weakly as he feels Peter move above him and removes the tie from around his eyes.

Wade blinks rapidly as the light hits his eyes, his vision clears and his breath catches at the sight of Peter leaning over him, his pretty face coated in cum.

"Give a guy a warning next time." Peter pouts at Wade who just lays there gaping like a fish. Peter’s expression turns playful. "...Did you like that Wade? Me sucking on your cock?" He asks, running a finger through the cum on his cheek and bringing it to his mouth, sucking on the digit the way he'd sucked on the other man.

"Nnng! Spidey… spidey, you’re killing me here." His eyes are locked on Peter’s mouth as the brunette slides the finger out.

"Call me Peter." He leans forward, pressing his lips to Wade’s, their tongues clashing eagerly for a few moments before Peter sits up. "Don't move." He gets up, his legs a bit shaky, his cock still painfully hard as he moves into the bathroom to rinse off his face before rummaging around in one of the drawers.

It takes him a moment to find what he's looking for: a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. God, when was the last time he'd gotten laid? He eyes the condoms for a moment and realizes they wouldn't fit Wade’s self-dubbed 'super cock.' A chill runs down his spine as he realizes what he's about to do. A wave of uncertainty washes through him, but the ache between his thighs and the pleasant taste of Wade lingering on his tongue has him tossing the condoms back in the drawer and heading back out into the bedroom, lube in hand.

Moving back onto the bed, Peter removes the webbing holding Wade’s hand to the headboard, tossing the wad of sticky silk onto the floor, knowing it will dissolve by morning. Wade flexes his hand and sits up.

"You’re going to need to prepare me really well. I would like to be able to walk tomorrow, if you don't mind." Peter sets the bottle of lube into Wade’s hand. The merc’s eyes are hungry and he doesn't waste any time. Before Peter can protest he's on his stomach, a pillow shoved under his hips lifting his ass in the air, legs sprawled apart as Wade kneels behind him.

"You don’t know how long I've dreamed about this Petey. I'm gonna treat you so good." Peter hears the snap of the lube cap popping open and jumps lightly when he feels a liberal amount of the cool, slippery substance poured along his crack.

"J-just go easy." He looks over his shoulder at the larger man.

"Don't worry, baby-boy. I'm going to have you begging for me soon enough." Wade leans down, biting at Peter’s left cheek, nipping the muscled globe as Peter lets out a skeptical snort.

Peter bites his lip as he feels one thick, rough finger circle his virgin opening. His fingers grip at the comforter and a very unmanly squeak escapes him as the digit presses past the tight ring of muscles to slide inside.

"Relax Peter. I'm gonna go nice and slow." Wade’s voice used to grate on Peter’s nerves, but now it soothes him. Once the brunette is relaxed, Wade starts to move his finger around. He curses his slowly regenerating left arm, wanting to touch Peter all over. For all he knows they'd wake up tomorrow and Spidey would have come to his senses and this would have been his one chance with the web slinger, though honestly after this Wade could die a very happy man.

"Gonna add a second finger Pete." Wade warns as he gently pushes in a second digit. Peter pants and whimpers softly. It's not a bad feeling, just different and the way Wade was going was so slow and gentle. He didn't think the merc was capable of such tenderness.

Wade started to scissor his fingers gently, watching in fascination as Peter’s tunnel opens up for him, his cock twitching back to life with anticipation, envisioning what sinking into that heat would feel like. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to fuck Spider-Man! He took a moment to let his inner fangirl squeal.

Probing deeper, Wade searched for that magic spot that would have Peter screaming.

"WADE!" There it was.

"You like that baby?" Wade purrs, leaning over to nip Peter’s shoulder.

"Oh god Wade. Please. Do that again, please." Peter arched his hips pushing back on those talented fingers. Wade obliges, gently stroking Peter’s prostate, making him see stars. He adds a third finger and increases his pace, thrusting them in and out.

"Touch yourself." Wade commands. With only one functioning hand Peter’s poor cock has been left terribly neglected. Peter whimpers, doing as he's told without hesitation. His fingers wrap shakily around himself and with just a few tugs he's crying out and cumming all over the pillow under him.

Wade groans, sitting up straight as he slips his fingers out and looks over the panting CEO. Peter is slumped, skin flushed pink and shining with a thin layer of perspiration. His legs are spread wide, his brown hair in disarray, and that ass. That perfect, perfect ass. Wade rubs Peters bottom appreciatively as he eyes the hero's freshly prepared opening. It's gaping just slightly from Wade stretching it and it clenches every few moments as Peter slowly comes down from his orgasm. "Sweet Jesus baby boy… you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

Peter looks back at him, eyes half lidded, lips parted as he pants, trying to regain control of himself. "Wade… that was… more, I want more, please Wade."

"Oh honey you can have as much as you like." Wade assures him, quickly grabbing for the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his length, which is completely hard again, spreading it out a bit as he shifts closer.

"N-no. Not like this."

Wade freezes and watches as Peter shifts around to lay on his back. He spreads those long tones legs invitingly and reaches out for Wade with his arms. "I want to be able to see you."

Wade's expression softened. He couldn't understand why Peter would want to look at his ugly mug during sex. It was usually the ultimate mood killer, but after all they've been through he knows that Peter isn't going to turn on him now, at least not because of his skin. He moves over Peter, who wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Wade returns the gesture happily and guides himself to Peter’s entrance, moving slowly as he pushes in. Peter mewls into the kiss, relaxed and so damn trusting that Wade will take care of him. Once the head of his cock is past Peter’s opening, he moves his arm to support his weight on the bed beside Peter. With a firm shift of his hips, he thrusts forward, sinking deep into him.

"Ah!" Peters eyes go wide and his head falls back. His fingers dig into the muscles on Wade’s back as he clenches tight around the huge length entering his body. He didn't think it was possible to be so full.

Wade nuzzles his neck, murmuring soft words of comfort and praise, but Peter can’t quite understand them. He is hyper aware of every inch of Wade’s hard, pulsing shaft now nestled deep inside him, the thickness, the heat, every single ridge and bump.

"Wade. God, it’s s-so big." Peter wraps his legs around Wade, locking them around the merc’s hips. "I-I need you to move. I-I need more. Oh god, Wade!!" Peter couldn't stop the stream of pleas from falling out of his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd be embarrassed about this later, begging so shamelessly to be fucked.

"Your wish is my command baby-boy." Wade nips Peters throat, drawing another desperate whine from the smaller man as Wade begins to move slowly. He knows Spidey is sturdy, and hell that's probably the only reason he's doing so well thus far (being an anal virgin and all), but he would never forgive himself if he let his libido get the best of him and hurt Peter. No, he was going to do this right, and next time (if there was a next time) he'd plow Peter into the mattress.

With Peter’s strong legs wrapped around him, Wade wasn't given much room, so he uses firm, shallow thrusts as he works on putting a nice big hickey on Peter’s throat.

"Feels so good, Wade, so fucking good." Peter turns his head, lips brushing against Wade’s ear. "Never felt so good. Don't ever stop."

"I won't Petey, I promise. The things I'm going to do to you baby." Wade nips Peter’s throat sharply, drawing out a strangled gasp. "I'm going to fuck you in every position I can bend your pretty body into." He picks up the tempo of his thrusts, gritting his teeth as the sexiest sounds he's ever heard fill the room.

"God, yes! Fuck me Wade, I need you so bad!" Peter’s nails were beginning to draw blood, the delicious sting spurring Wade on. He knows he won't last much longer and angles his hips, searching once more for that magic spot.

"Cum for me Spidey. I want you to cum while I'm buried in your perfect ass." The words come out as a growl and suddenly Peter is crying out, his body arching with such force that Wade has to wrap his arm around Peter’s waist to avoid being thrown off. Peter shoots all over over Wade’s scarred chest while the merc pushes forward as far as he can, emptying his load deep inside Peter’s suddenly impossibly tight tunnel.

The two collapse into a panting, sweaty pile of muscle. Peter clings to Wade, and even though the heavy merc is slightly crushing him, he doesn't want him to move, wanting to feel his weight on top of him.

"Damn Pete. You… are amazing. No, spectacular." Wade lazily snuggles Peter.

"You were pretty friggin' amazing yourself. Honestly I always thought you were just bluffing about your sexual prowess." He runs his fingers lightly over Wade’s hairless scalp.

"I may lie about a lot of things but I would never lie about my mad sexing skills." Wade gives a light grunt and rolls them over so Peter is laying on top of his chest.

Peter shifts slightly, resting his hands on either side of Wade’s head, lifting himself up so he can look down into the other mans face. "...I think I'm in love with you."

Wade tenses, staring up at him, a number of emotions rushing across his features. " Spidey..." After a moment Wade relaxes, his hand gently running up and down Peter’s back. "I'm more then willing to stick around till you know for sure." He grins up at his lover.

Peter sighs, relaxing, and leans down to kiss Wade softly and sweetly before settling back onto the merc’s chest, tucking his head under Wade’s chin.

"Especially if it means I'll get another shot at Dat' Ass." Wades hand comes down in a sharp smack across Peter’s backside, completely ruining the tender moment.

"Wade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you liked it. Again this is my first time posting in awhile so please be gentle with me. I had a lot of fun writing this as Spideypool is my OTP. I would appreciate any constructive criticism or tips for future stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you all so much for the positive response. It makes me so happy to know so many people are enjoying this story. I hope you continue to enjoy! Schedule permitting I'm going to try and get a chapter up each week.

'Warm.'

That was the first thought Peter had as he began to wake.

'Sore.'

That was his second thought, though that wasn't unusual for the web-slinging hero. Shifting to stretch, he felt a strong arm tighten around his waist.

'Wade...' Peter lay still for a moment waiting for the panic and regret to set in. He'd brought the mercenary back to his home, revealed his secret identity, and had sex, yet… all he felt was safe and cozy as the larger man spooned him, warm breath brushing against the back of his neck.

Peter couldn't stop the dopey smile from spreading across his face. He felt fantastic. For the first time in what felt like forever, he'd slept without a single nightmare, even the dull ache in his backside couldn't dampen the happy, fuzzy feeling filling his chest.

Turning over with the intention of snuggling into Wade’s chest, Peter freezes in shock as his eyes land on the other man’s face. The movement is enough to wake the mercenary, baby blue eyes fluttering open.

"Mornin' Spidey." He murmurs dreamily, one hand rubbing along Peter’s side.

"Wade..." Peters voice is a stunned whisper, the sound of which causes Wade to tense.

"Sorry… guess I should have split before you had to wake up next to the crypt keeper." Wade sits up, turning his head unable to look at the other man, his shoulders hunching defensively.

"Wade stop!" Peter grabs his arm. "I don't regret what we did." The merc pauses, still looking away. "I just wasn't expecting. I mean not you being here, but your skin." Wade flinches and Peter curses himself mentally. "No that's not what I meant! Wade, your skin, it's healed!"

Wade blinks, looking down at himself. His left arm has grown back completely and all the scars and sores are gone. One hand shoots up to his head, running through silky blonde locks.

"Holy shit." He whips around to look at Peter who is beaming happily.

"I guess you’re feeling better about yourse-- oof!" Peter was cut off as Wade tackles him back on the bed, kissing him hard. Peter didn't mind at all, that knot of guilt over what Wade had done for him uncoiling, replaced by a feeling of giddiness that he'd been able to make Wade feel good enough to affect his skin, at least if their theory about it being a case of Wade’s mental state was correct.

The kiss slowly softens till it's just a sweet brushing of lips and the occasional swipe of a tongue. Wade pulls back, looking down at Peter.

"Best… morning… ever." He punctuated each word with another kiss making Peter squirm fighting back the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Agreed. How about we go and take a shower, and then we can order in some--" Peter craned his head to take a look at the clock. It was just after 10:30, God they'd slept for a good twelve hours. "Brunch?"

"Can we get pancakes?" Wade asks, big blue eyes hopeful. Peter smiles indulgently.

"Of course. I know a great place that'll deliver."

"Yes! Shower sex and syrup!" Wade shifts, scooping Peter up like he weighs nothing, drawing a startled yelp from the brunette.

"Hey! I'm still sore from the last time. I'm not sure I can handle you again so soon." Peter half jokes as Wade carries him into the bathroom, snagging the lube from the bed as they go.

"Then you can fuck me this time." Wade says it so casually that Peter wasn't sure how to respond.

He's not sure why that idea hadn't really crossed his mind before. He'd been so eager to have Wade inside him the night before. He wondered what it would be like to mount the larger man and shivers, his mind flashing back a few years to when Wade had been flirting with him while wearing a maid outfit over his Deadpool suit.

"That could work." Peter finally manages, Wade grins at him as he sets Peter down so the CEO could start up the steam shower. Peter’s bathroom, like the rest of his apartment, was large and luxurious. The shower alone could easily fit four or five people comfortably.

"Y'know, I always sort of pictured you living like a monk who took a vow of poverty." Wade comments as he glances around. "Y'know, in like some crappy studio apartment with janky heating and a mattress on the floor."

"That is a pretty accurate description of my old apartment, except for the vow of poverty bit. I was just plain broke in college." Peter gets the water going at the perfect temperature and steps under the spray with a happy sigh.

"That gives me an idea for a role play." Wade steps into the shower, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Poor starving college student desperate to pay his rent meets rich, handsome stranger."

"You tried that on me before. I remember when you offered to build me a Spidey cave." Peter reaches for a wash cloth and bottle of body wash and starts to soap up Wade’s chest.

"I still will." Wade insists enthusiastically, relaxing under Peter’s ministrations.

"Yes, but I'm a super rich CEO." Peter points out. "So maybe you should be playing the poor down on his luck guy who finds a sugar daddy."

"You want me to call you daddy?" Wade gives Peter a lecherous smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

Peter shivers lightly before wincing. "After Itsy Bitsy maybe we hold off on the daddy kink for a little while."

"Fair enough… okay then, how about I'm down on my luck and eager to show my skills during an interview?" Wade drops down to his knees without hesitation, running strong hands over Peter’s hips as he looks up at him. "Thank you so much for this opportunity to show you my oral presentation skills Mr. Parker. I promise you'll be very satisfied with my performance."

Peter swallows hard, dropping the washcloth, letting it hit the floor with a wet splat. "I… I look forward to seeing what you can do Mr. Wilson." He didn't have much practice with this sort of thing, but damn if Wade didn't look amazing kneeling there and looking so eager to please.

Wade locks eyes with Peter, taking him into his mouth, blue eyes sparkling as he sucks on the tip like a lollipop.

"God, Wade." Peter’s right hand instantly buries itself in Wade’s hair while the left moves to brace against the shower wall, Wade humming in response.

Peter can't tear his eyes from the sight of his dick vanishing into that sinfully sexy mouth. He wonders how many cocks the merc has sucked and his fingers grip a bit tighter as a wave of possessiveness runs through him. "You like sucking my cock, don't you Mr. Wilson?" Wade makes a happy sound as he continues to lick and suck. "That's good, because if you do well, I'll hire you on as my personal assistant."

Wade moves to pull back as if to say something sassy, but his eyes widen as Peter doesn't let him, using his spider strength to hold Wade’s head in place as he pushes his hips forward. The sudden motion has Wade gagging, the tip of Peters cock hitting the back of his throat.

The merc barely has time to adjust as Peter begins to thrust. Relaxing his jaw and throat the best he can, Wade stares up in surprise. He'd never expected such forcefulness from his hero, and he enjoys it immensely, wondering how rough Peter can get.

Peter pants lightly, wondering if he should stop, but Wade has made no move of protest and is looking at him with those eyes. "Fuck!" With one final push, Peter releases a flood of salty cum down the merc’s throat.

Wade steadies Peter with a firm grip on his hips, letting the other's softening cock slip out of his mouth. Flexing his jaw lightly, he tilts his head. "How did I do Mr. Parker?" His voice is a bit raspy from the the rough treatment.

"Amazing… but we're not done yet." Peter tugs up on those golden locks, urging Wade to stand up. Once more using his super strength, he manhandles the merc, bending him over. Wade can't help but moan. Hard as a rock, he braces his hands against the shower wall, letting Peter do whatever he wants with him.

Peter looks around, trying to calm his heart so he can focus. Spotting what he's looking for, he grabs the bottle of lube that Wade had set on the shower shelf and pops it open. Pouring a good amount onto his fingers, he moves back behind Wade running an admiring hand over the others perfectly toned backside. "You know..." His tone softens, breaking character for a moment. "You always praise my ass, but… I think you have the superior glutes."

"Na-ah baby boy." Wade looks back at Peter with a grin. "My ass may be fantastic, but yours was handcrafted by the gods, trust me on this."

"Oh and which gods spend their time crafting asses?" Peter inquires as he lets his eyes soak in Wade’s body.

"Well originally it was Steve Ditko, but currently we have Ed McGuiness to thank for your phenomenal ASS-ets. At least the one I've been checking out for the past year or so." Wade continues to ramble.

Peter rolls his eyes but smiles. Wade doesn't make sense a lot of the time but that's part of his charm. Reaching down, he distracts Wade from his tangent on continuities and artists by slipping his finger into the other man’s opening, making him moan. "I've never actually done anal before, not from the giving end anyway, so let me know if I do something wrong." He gently pushes a finger deeper into Wade, fascinated by the texture and pressure.

"You’re Peter Parker, rich CEO and playboy. You mean to tell me you went out with all those models and never went in the back?" Wade asks skeptically, clenching around the finger.

"Honestly I didn't sleep with half those women and… well, until today, my sex life has been pretty vanilla." He experimentally pushes and pulls his finger out, watching as the tight ring of muscles squeezes around the digit.

"Oh Petey-pie. I have so many things to teach you." Wade sounds very excited about the idea of showing him the more creative side of sex.

"I shudder to think what your perverted mind has in store for me." Peter adds a second finger and starts to gently scissor Wade. "Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?" His free hand rubs the small of Wade’s back soothingly.

"You know I won't break Spidey, and I like a little roughness." To prove his point, Wade begins to shift his hips, pressing back firmly onto Peter’s probing fingers and clenches his inner muscles around them. Peter groans at the feeling.

"Well then, if you like it rough Mr. Wilson..." Peter pulls out his fingers and without further preparation, lines himself up and pushes forward, sinking into Wade with a firm thrust of his hips.

"Fuck!" Wades head drops forward and his entire body shudders as he clenches around Peter. It's been awhile since he'd last been penetrated, not since before things had gone south with Shiklah and their rather dramatic divorce.

Peter freezes. "Did I hurt you?" His hands rub Wades hips soothingly.

"N-No. you feel amazing Pete… please." Wade’s voice is breathy.

"Please what Mr. Wilson? I need you to articulate more clearly, otherwise how can I be sure you'll be able to do a satisfactory job?"

Wade groans as Peter slips back into the role play. "Please Mr. Parker. Please fuck me."

Peter had thought Wade on his knees was a turn on. The rush of having one of the world’s deadliest men begging for him like this was a unlike anything Peter had ever experienced before. He curls his fingers more firmly around Wade’s hips. "That's better."

Wades loud moans echo off the shower walls as Peter begins to move, thrusting in and out of him, putting just a bit of super strength into the motions, wanting Wade to feel every motion.

"Do you like that? Do you like being fucked hard, Wade?" Peter's tone is rough with arousal. When Wade doesn't respond right away, he brings a hand across his right cheek, a loud slap sounding and a perfect hand print appearing on the merc’s skin, before quickly fading away.

"God Peter! Y-yes I love it, p-please do that again."

"Do what? This?" Peter slaps the same spot, drawing a sob from the other man.

"Y-yes that! G-god Peter, I'm so fucking close."

Peter reaches around Wade, curling his fingers around the other man's cock. Leaning over, he bites Wade’s shoulder sharply. "Cum for me, Wade. Cum while I'm buried deep in your ass."

Wade groans, his body tensing up as his orgasm hits, shooting ropes of cum onto the tiled floor. Peter shudders, holding onto Wade’s hips as his cock is squeezed impossibly tight. He quickly follows Wade over the edge, groaning as he releases deep inside his lover.

The two stay still for a bit, catching their breath, before Peter pulls out and helps Wade to straighten up.

"We gotta work on your role-playing baby boy. You broke character like three times."

Peter was far to content to argue, so he simply rolls his eyes, kissing Wade to shut him up.

~~~~

Peter sighs softly as he relaxes in Wade’s arms, the coffee table covered in empty take out containers while Stranger Things plays on the TV. When Peter had admitted he'd yet to watch it, Wade insisted he must catch up before the second season premiered.

"I cannot remember the last time I was this relaxed… damn it, Stark was right. I really needed to get laid… never tell him I said that." Peter comments, interrupting Wades rant about interdimensional predators.

Wade runs a hand through Peters hair. "To be fair, sex can solve a lot of problems."

"God, why did I ever turn you down?" Peter sighs. "I feel like I wasted so much time we could have been together."

"That's easy. We weren't ready." Wade wraps a strong arm around the brunette’s waist. "Had to earn my hero card before I was good enough for you."

"Wade, it's not about being good enough for me." Peter protests, lifting his head to look at the other man’s face.

"It is for me Spidey. I was a psycho killer for hire… it never would have worked between us. hat’s why I changed… not just to get into your pants or anything, though that is the best hero perk ever, but you made me want to be better. To be someone you could respect and trust."

"Well, you definitely succeeded." Peter leans his head forward to kiss Wade softly. "Cause now, you’re my hero."

"God, how can you be so cheesy and sexy at the same time? That was straight-up Disney levels of sap," Wade jokes, but Peter can hear the raw emotion in the other’s voice.

"How can you be so crude and endearing?" Peter shoots back, not wanting to get choked up.

"It's one of my many super powers." Wade insists. "Along with breaking the fourth wall and speed eating tacos."

"Mmmhmm sure, ug--" Peter sits up as his phone starts to go off. Ignoring Wades whine of protest, he checks his email and finds his schedule for tomorrow has been updated to include a benefit dinner. There's a note attached from Anna Maria asking if he needs any help finding a plus one. "Fuck. I hate these stupid functions." Peter complains, leaning back into Wade.

"Oh I can't wait to see you all snazzed up in a tux." Wade comments, reading the email over Peter’s shoulder.

"This does bring up something we need to talk about." Peter shifts around to look at Wade. "This thing we have is new but… I hope we're both on the same page in that we want to give this a serious try."

"Hey, I've been after you for years, I'm not giving you up without a fight Spidey." Wade insists, kissing Peter enthusiastically.

Peter pulls back, grinning. "That's good because I don't want you going anywhere, but you know how important my secret identity is. I can't date you as both Peter and Spider-Man, so we're gonna have to choose. Since, y'know, your identity is public knowledge and it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots and all."

"We could tell people we're in a threesome… oh man that's a hot mental picture..."

"I don't think that would fly." Peter rolls his eyes at the dreamy look on Wade’s face.

"Honestly baby-boy, whatever you want is fine by me." Wade's smile softens. "I know this secret stuff is hard on you. Whatever you need from me to make it easier, I'll do."

"God, when did you get so damn mature?" Peter jokes.

"Hmmm I think it was just after that last unaliving… when I realized how badly I'd fucked that up… when I realized I could have lost your trust for good..."

"Well… I trust you now Wade. And I think… I'd like you to join me at that benefit tomorrow so I can show you off." Peter kisses the tip of Wade’s nose.

"Are you sure? Won't dating an ex mercenary hurt your image?"

"Probably, but when people get a look at you, I doubt they'll question it too much."

"I feel like you just want me there as eye candy." Wade mock sulks, making Peter chuckle.

"Pretty much. I'm Peter Parker. I can't go to this thing without a gorgeous date on my arm." He pats Wade’s cheek. "And if you behave, maybe I'll buy you some jewelry or a nice condo."

"Score! I always wanted to be a trophy wife." Wade pumps one fist into the air in victory. "But instead of jewelry how about a new gun?"

"Mmm… I could whip something up in the lab. Something non-lethal."

"Oh! How about my own web-shooters?!"

"Not a chance, Wade. Every time you get a hold of mine you just waste all the webbing on stupid antics." Peter recalled their time in Weird World with a slight eye twitch, though that didn't stop his brain from buzzing with new tech ideas for the merc.

"Those are lies! Lies and slander! I have never misused any of your tech!" There was a long pause as Peter looked up at Wade with one eyebrow quirked. "I may have created a few works of art using spider silk as a medium, but that is hardly a waste!" He insists at the brunette’s skeptical expression.

"...Fine, I'll consider it." Peter relents and turns, typing out a message to Anna Maria, letting her know that he has a date already. He considers telling her who since she is the one who will have to deal with the backlash, but his bratty side, the one that Wade always seemed to bring out, wanted to see the look on her face when he showed up with Wade on his arm.

Tossing the phone onto the coffee table, Peter snuggles into Wade’s chest, starting to feel sleepy again. He closes his eyes as Wade runs soothing fingers through his hair.

"Sleep, Spidey." Wades voice is low and warm in Peter’s ear, the comforting thrum of the others heartbeat the last thing he hears as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start getting more plot heavy from here on but there will still be plenty of sexy time for our boys. Comments are very much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I found myself quite stuck trying to establish the plot but found that no matter what I did everything felt like pointless filler so I finally scrapped my first four attempts and decided to just get straight to the story I wanted to tell. Sorry if it feels like the story lacked any build up and I hope you enjoy.

.

Six months.

Six months of happiness.

Peter couldn't remember the last time things had gone so well for so long. He and Wade were officially moved in together. Wade got one of the guest room for his "office." (The room was really wall-to-wall guns, knives, and plushies with a tie dye bean bag chair in the middle where Wade would sit on his laptop.)

Things took a little adjusting at first, but even the little things like Wade leaving toothpaste in the sink or Peter’s lack of skills at Golden Girls Trivial Pursuit didn't dampen the joy the two felt being together.

With Peter to reassure Wade of his humanity and Wade there to make sure Peter didn't sink into one of his usual "angsty teen" moods made things pretty perfect.

 

Things could never stay perfect for long… not for Peter Parker.

 

~~~

Peter set down the large bag he was carrying and looked around the meadow they'd hiked to. The bright summer sun warmed everything up in a rather picturesque way. He and Wade had packed up a picnic and brought Ellie to the country in upstate New York for the day.

It hadn't taken Ellie long to find out that her daddy was dating a super rich CEO who was best friends with Spider-Man, thanks to the newspapers running the story after Peter showed up to a fancy soirée with Wade Wilson on his arm.

Ellie didn't seem to mind at all, and after a bit Wade had brought Peter over to "meet" her. The two of course hit it off wonderfully. Ellie and Wade were currently standing on opposite sides of the field playing with military grade walkie-talkies while Peter laid out a big blanket.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready!" Peter called out.

"Food!" Father and daughter shouted in unison, dashing for the blanket where big sub sandwiches from Peter’s favorite deli were waiting, along with fruit salad and four different flavors of chips.

"This looks great!" Ellie exclaimed, sitting down with a big smile on her face.

"Sure does." Wade agreed settling down and leaning over to kiss Peter’s cheek. "Thanks babe." He accepts the paper plate that Peter offers him.

There was a brief shuffle as everyone fills up their plates and settles in to enjoy their lunch, chatting about various things like a normal, happy family.

After lunch was done and Wade had started to gather up their garbage into a bag so the wind didn't spread it around, Peter reached into the bag and pulled out a box. "Hey Ellie, I made you something." Peter smiles as the girl instantly shifts over, her brown eyes big and curious as he hands her the box.

"Thanks Peter!" She beams and starts to open up the package. Wade shifts forward to see what's in the box and jumps as the little girl lets out a very big squeal of delight. She jumps up, a pair of kid-sized web shooters in her hands.

"No fair!" Wades expression is quite put out. "I've been begging for a set of web shooters for years!"

"Yes, but you can't be trusted with them." Peter replies, helping Ellie attach the shooters to her wrists.

"You don't trust me but you trust a little girl?!" The blond demands.

"Yes." His tone was matter of fact. "Now Ellie, to shoot them just curl your fingers like this and hit the button in your palm. Make sure to aim first or you'll web stuff you don't mean to." He gives Wade a pointed look when he says this, only making the merc’s pout intensify.

"Thanks Peter!" Ellie hugs Peter tight around the neck before jumping up and running off to test out the web shooters which have been designed with her strength in mind. They are only able to shoot webs a few feet since the force needed to shoot them further or to go swinging around on them would be way too much for her arms to handle.

After a few more moments of sulking, Wade gets up to join the fun as Peter is tossing things into the air for Ellie to try and hit. She lands a solid shot on a soccer ball, sending it flying across the meadow.

"Nice shot padawan!" Wade calls, jogging off to retrieve the ball. Peter grins and moves back to his bag to retrieve another box this one a special surprise for Wade. He tilts the box so Ellie can see inside. She grins wide and gives him a thumbs up. Nestled in the box is another pair of web shooters with the Deadpool logo on them.

Peter shifts to stand when his Spidey sense goes haywire. He drops the box and grabs Ellie, pulling her close as his head whips around to look for Wade. He spots the merc standing casually talking to a man, soccer ball under one arm.

The man he is talking to is not someone that Peter recognizes, but when the guy turns to look at him, Peter’s blood runs cold. The man’s eyes are blood red and they glint as he gives Peter a smug look, raising his hand, a portal opening up beside him and Wade.

Peter is frozen in place, Ellie still held protectively in his arms. She holds perfectly still, sensing that something is wrong. Peter’s eyes lock with Wade’s, The blonde giving him a sad smile and a half shrug as he tosses the soccer ball and turns stepping into the portal.

No… No! "NO!" Peter lets go of Ellie and starts to run for the portal. The strange man flashes another smug look before vanishing with Wade into the portal, and suddenly the world goes dark.

~~~

"NO!" Peter jerks up in bed, his skin drenched in sweat, his heart pounding like a jack hammer in his chest, though he's not sure why.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Asks a sleepy voice at his side. Peter jerks his head to look to his right where Mary Jane is blinking up at him.

"I… I think so… must have just been a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you." His Spidey sense was calm but Peter couldn't shake the awful feeling that something was very, very wrong. As his heart slowed and Mary Jane sat up and started to soothingly rub his arm, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" MJ asked her big green eyes full of concern. He shakes his head and gives her a grateful smile.

"Honestly I can't even remember what the dream was about. I'll be fine, I promise. Probably just stress from work getting the better of me." He assures her. "Come on. Let’s get back to sleep." Peter lays back and relaxes, Mary Jane settling down in his arms. Something was off but Peter wasn't sure what. He was safe at home, his beautiful wife in his arms, and there hadn't been any major disasters for a few months. He decided to chalk it up to a lack of sleep and his annoyingly pessimistic nature. After all things could never stay perfect for long.

Not for Peter Parker.

~~~

"Nice shot padawan!" Wade called, jogging over to retrieve the soccer ball grinning. Today was perfect. Perfect was something that Wade wasn't sure he would ever get used to, nor did he deserve to, but he would hang onto it for as long as the universe would allow. Well as long as Peter would allow, and since Peter was his universe it basically came out to the same thing.

Though the other shoe would drop at some point; it always did.

"She's quite the little athlete. Takes after her father no doubt." A man says conversationally as Wade straightened up, soccer ball in hand.

"Nah. She's way cooler than her old man." He responds, his expression relaxed even as every muscle in his body tenses for an attack, meeting the man’s inhuman eyes.

"You’re probably right… anyway, down to business. You’re going to come with me Mr. Wilson."

 

"And why would I do that?" Wade asks, shifting the soccer ball under one arm.

"Because my boss would like to make you a deal."

 

"And who might your boss be?" There was an edge to Wade’s voice that conflicted with him calm features.

"Mephisto."

"No thanks. He doesn't have anything I want."

"Oh I think you'll find his proposal quite… intriguing… and if you don't… well..." There's a slight shifting in the trees around them. Wade turns his head, his warrior instincts detecting multiple assailants surrounding the meadow and thus Ellie and Peter.

"Fine… I'll go have a chat with your boss."

"Excellent." The man looks to Peter who is staring their way, his arms protectively wrapped around Ellie. He flashes a smug look and lifts his hand to open a portal to hell. Wade looks to Peter, meeting panic filled brown eyes, giving him a sad smile and a half shrug, he tosses the soccer ball to the side and steps through the portal. His heart aches as he hears Peters shouted protest.

~~~

"Thank you so much for visiting Deadpool." Mephisto's gaze sweeps up and down Wade’s body. "You're looking well."

"I get that alot these days. So… what do you want." It wasn't a question.

"My my right to point. That's not like you." Mephisto smirks, relaxed in his throne.

"Yeah, well, I have better things I could be doing than hanging out with you." Wade crosses his arms across his chest. "So I'll ask again. What do you want?"

Mephisto chuckles darkly, the sound would have sent chills down the spine of a lesser man but Wade was far from intimidated. "Very well, I'll get to the point. I have a deal for you. One that I think you'll be very interested in making."

"Deals with the devil? Been there, done that. Just ask my ex wife." Wade’s fingers twitched. He really wished he had his katanas on him right now. They probably wouldn't help much but it would make him feel better if he could swing them around. "Why don't you just tell me what you’re offering so I can say no and go home."

Mephisto sighs. "I had hoped for a bit of banter but fine. I'm going to have fun either way. Now… I like to add rare and valuable souls to my collection and recently I've been working very hard to add a very rare soul to my collection. A pure, clean soul. And you, Deadpool, have been getting in my way."

Wades fingers curl into fists so tight his knuckles turn white. "Spider-Man."

Mephisto's lips curl into a catty smile. "Yes, Spider-Man, also known to a few as Peter Parker… the two of you have grown so close… I don't think anyone expected you to be so… complementary."

"The fans knew." Wade shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he shifted from foot to foot. "So let me guess, you'll agree to stop hunting Spidey if I give you something, right?"

Another chuckle. "You’re not as dumb as you look. Yes, indeed. I will stop trying to taint Spider-Man’s soul in exchange for yours."

"While that is a tempting offer, I'm pretty sure I can keep Peter safe. I mean, you’re not exactly good at beating him." Wade grins, baiting the devil. Mephisto's eyes flash in anger, making Wade’s grin widen.

"I thought you might say something like that so I'm willing to sweeten the deal… did you ever wonder why someone as wonderful as Peter Parker hadn't found someone special to settle down with?"

"Obviously he was was waiting for his soulmate, moi, to come along." Wade responded flippantly, but in the back of his mind he had always wondered why Peter hadn't had someone special in his life and chalked it up to him just being busy and not trusting himself to be able to keep those he loved safe.

"Not quite… you see… our darling Spider-Man did indeed have a love that he held very dear." Mephisto waved his hand and the image of Peter with his arms around a beautiful redhead appears. "They were happily married for many years… but when Peter’s dear Aunt May was shot by a sniper, I offered to save her… in exchange for the holy bond he shared with his wife..."

Wades blood runs cold as he looks at the image. Peter looks so happy. His expression has Mephisto grinning wickedly.

"Peter and his wife," The devil put extra emphasis on the word. "Agreed and I wiped their history clean… don't feel bad that he didn't tell you… he doesn't even remember." Mephisto sighed dramatically. "Quite tragic, don't you think?"

Wade tore his eyes away from the image of Peter and the redhead to glare at Mephisto. "What’s your fucking point?"

"Well… if I was to obtain a rare soul… the soul of an immortal man… then perhaps I could see to restoring Mr. Parker’s wife to him. After all, the little fling the two you have going on can't last. Sooner or later you'll mess things up like you always do and Peter will leave you. But this way.. .you could do some good. He'll have his wife back and I'll stop trying to obtain his soul. f course, if you'd rather he spend the rest of his days having to watch over his shoulder for my next attack and go along not remembering his lost love.." Mephisto trails off. He can see Wade’s shoulders shaking with barely contained rage.

Wade could feel the blood welling up on his palms as his nails bit into his skin. He was quickly spiraling down a deep rabbit hole of self loathing and doubt. Of course Peter had traded away his own happiness to save the little old lady who had raised him. Was Wade selfish enough to let Peter continue on not knowing? Of course he was… or at least he used to be… before Peter… his hero… he could make sure he was safe and happy… make sure Mephisto didn't keep fucking with him. Make sure he had his loving wife back… after all, Peter would eventually realize that Wade wasn't good enough for him and move on.

Mephisto watched as a million different emotions flashed across the merc’s features. Finally Wade looked up, blue eyes set.

"Where do I sign?"

Mephisto let out another dark chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do want to apologize if Mephisto is terribly out of character I will admit I'm not very familiar with his personality so I just kind of winged it. All comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had to psych myself up for this chapter since there was a bit of gore and angst and that is not my jam so I apologize if it's sort of lacking in those regards. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Peter hummed as he started to flip the large fluffy pancake in the skillet.

"Pancakes again?" Mary Jane came up behind him to look at the large stack sitting on the counter.

"Sorry." He gives her a slightly guilty grin. "I don't know why I've just been craving them."

MJ rolls her eyes fondly. "Well I'm off. I have a brunch date with the girls." She leans up hesitates a moment before kissing him on the cheek.

Something is off, and they can both feel it.

Peter smiles at her and gives her a one armed hug before she heads off for the day. Peter doesn't know why things feel strange. It's not a bad feeling. Just...different.

Spending time with MJ was like spending time with an old friend. Relaxed and comfortable but... There wasn't any spark or passion and this might have worried him if not for the fact that MJ seemed to sense it as well and didn't seem bothered.

Peter should have been happy. He should have been content, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It was more then his usual pessimistic nature, deep in his gut he knew something was wrong.

~~~

"Mother fucker that's cold!" Wade squealed as Weasel aka Patient Zero shoved a long curved blade into Wades chest. Wade was hanging by his wrists over an eerily deep pit, stripped down to his boxers while Weasel took great delight in torturing him.

" You know Pool." Weasel drawled as he twisted the knife slowly back and forth."Mephisto may have promised to leave Parker alone but I haven't. I still owe him for what he did to me." Weasel suddenly rips the blade out and delights in the gush of blood that rushes out of the wound before it closes up.

"Yeah buddy about that...do you remember that time I was accidentally teleported back in time and you and those weird avenger wannabee's got me back?" Wade grinned sheepishly as he lazily kicked his feet back and forth, as far as torture went Weasel was an armature and it wasn't all that bad so far.

"Of course I do. I would have left your pathetic ass in the past if I wasn't positive you'd fuck the entire time line up." Weasel thrust his knife into Wades abdomen and starts to dig around into the mercs intestines.

"Yeah well." Wade grunts at the feeling of his organs being shish kabob'd. "My little black box needed fixing before I could get home and since you were the only genius I knew I went to your school to get you to fix it. Of course being the concerned guy I was I didn't want to mess up the time line so I may or may not have used my image inducer to disguise myself as Peter Parker so I could convince you to help me."

Weasel paused in his digging to look up at Wades face. "You what?"

"And I may or may not have told Norman Osborne that you had a drug addiction and you shouldn't get an internship with him while still disguiesed as Peter Parker..." Wade looked down unable to meet Weasels eyes.

"You...it was you all along...Why?! what the fuck did I ever do to you!?" Weasel stabbed more visciously with the knife.

"N-Nothing." Wade coughed up some blood feeling a bit woozy now. "I needed you... There was nothing more to it... But Parker didn't do anything." Wade finally looks up to meet Weasels eyes. "I'm the only one you need to get revenge on."

Weasel stepped back hand falling to his side blood tripping from the blade in a white knuckled grip.. "I always knew you were a pathetic piece of shit Wilson...but this goes above and beyond...though...I have to say I'm surprised you care if Parker takes the blame for what you did, you never would have cared before if someone took the fall for you."

"Yeah...I am a worthless despicable excuse for a human being." Wades stomach was starting to heal but not perfectly. his skin was gray and bumpy and some sores began to ooze puss. "I have a lot of things to answer for and I'm ready to take whats coming to me... But Peter... Peter is good and pure... He would never hurt anyone on purpose... And I don't want my actions to make his life any harder then it already is."

Weasel watched as the sores and scars started to spread further across Wades skin. the Merc bowing his head, soft blonde hair starts to fall out. Blue eyes going milky.

"Huh...I guess you really have changed..." Weasel seemed torn for a moment before shaking it off and glaring. "Fine I'll leave Parker alone since he didn't do anything, but I'm still going to enjoy my revenge on you." Weasel sets the bloody knife onto a stone table covered in weapons and instruments of torture, reaching for a razor wire whip. Stepping back towards Wade who doesn't even look up, his slumped form the picture of a man who's excepted his fate.

Mephisto watched from a distance a cruel smirk upon his lips and he sighs happily at the sound of ripping flesh and Wades screams.

~~~~

Peter jerked awake with a gasp, his body was dripping sweat and his heart ached fiercely. He looked around frantically but there was nothing out of place. MJ sleeping peacefully beside him. He tried in vain to recall his dream.

Getting out of bed Peter went into his closet to put on his Spider-man suit. Leaving a note for MJ in case she woke before he returned.

Once he was swinging through the city his heart finally started to calm down. It had been three weeks of nightmares that he couldn't remember. Peter was exhausted, unable to get a full nights sleep.

MJ was worried, he could tell but she didn't try to push it or get him to talk about it for which he was grateful, because he had absolutely no clue what, if anything, was actually wrong.

The business was thriving. The villians were quite. His family was safe and happy. There was absoultley no reason to be stressing out atleast not more then usual. Things were good even if they didn't feel quite right.

Peter crouched brooding on the edge of a roof looking out over his beloved city with slumped shoulders.

"I'm honestly suprised you've noticed anything was amiss." A cool female voice said from behind him.

Peters spidey sense kicked in a moment later as he whirled around hand raised, poised to shoot webbing. Standing before him was a gorgeous demonic looking woman. He had this strange sense that he'd met her before but he can't remember where and he's positive he wouldn't forget someone like her.

"What do you mean amiss?" His tone was calm even as his stomach twisted anxiously. Was the other shoe about to drop?

"Relaxe little spider. I'm only here to let you know that your lover is in trouble." The demoness flicked long dark hair over her shoulder casually.

Peters eyes widen. "What do you mean?" He hadn't gotten any alerts from his security system at the penthouse.

"Deadpool needs you." She stared at him cooly.

"Deadpool? who the hell is Deadpool?" Peter straightened up. Who was this chick? and what was she talking about.

The Demoness sighed with annoyance and approached him raising her hand. His spidey sense was only a faint buzz so he held still as she flicked his forehead and suddenly a wave of memories comes rushing through his mind. Deadpool. Wade. Their team up. Patient Zero and Itsy Bitsy. Making love. The picnic in the meadow. Wades apologetic smile as he stepped through a portal.

Peter gasped dropping to his knees. A cry of rage and pain ripped from his throat. His shoulders shook as he looked up at the Demoness. "Shiklah...what..."

"Deadpool needs you...Things didn't end the best of terms for us but... I don't want to see him in the hands of Mephisto." She crosses her arms over her chest. "I suggest you figure out a way to get him back." Shiklah turned away from him and began to leave.

Peter didn't stop her. He could barley process what she had told him. His hands shook as he reached up to grip at his head. He remembered everything. Even before Wade. He remembered agreeing to give up his marriage with MJ to save Aunt May. No wonder things had been so different between them. Even if their memories were adjusted deep down they knew they weren't truly together anymore.

Wade. He had to find a way to get to the merc. What was Mephisto doing to him? Was he doing this just to get to Peter? To break him? But if that was true then why erase his memory? Hurting Wade couldn't hurt Peter if Peter didn't even remember the man existed. Was it to take away the protection Wade provided? It was only thanks to him that Peter had survived the whole Itsy Bitsy ordeal in the first place.

  
Peters eyes burned. He had to focus. He had to come up with a plan. He could do this. He had to do this. He would not break down into tears. Not while Wade was in danger somewhere. Taking a deep breath, Peter straightened up and squared his shoulders. but before he could take a step an explosion rocked the area. Car alarms started to blare. Peter whirled around to see a large rundown building on fire.

"What the fuck!?" Peter was so not in the mood to handle anyone elses problems but he shot out a web and swung towards the building, knowing he couldn't just walk away and prayed that Wade could hang on for a little while longer.

~~~

Peter helped the last person out of the building. There was a crowd forming and he could hear the fire trucks in the distance getting closer. He let out a breath and webbed his way onto the building across the street from the one on fire to wait. Once the fire department was here he could leave.

Peter suddenly goes tense his spidey-sense going off again. He whirled around and came face to face with his worst night-mare.

"Hey Daddy. I'm so Happy to see you again. Did you miss me?" Itsy Bitsy smiled manically at Peter who was frozen.

"How...you were...you were destroyed." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Oh Daddy. it's going to take a lot more then a little bomb to destroy me." Itsy Bitsy giggled. "Now I'd love to stay and play, but I've got places to be people to slaughter. You know how it is." With a lightening fast strike she slams her palm into Peters chest and sends him flying off the roof top, by the time he catches himself and webs back up, about 5 seconds, Itsy Bitsy is gone.

Peter couldn't handle this. This was too much. He wrapped his arms around himself starting to hyperventilate. The smoke from the building burning nearby was not helping at all. Peter closed his eyes.

Wade popped into his mind, the handsome blonde smiled at him "Come on Petey... Your Spider-Man. You got this."

"No...No I don't got this. Itsy Bitsy is back. We couldn't beat her together how can I beat her alone?!" Peter pushes his palms hard against his eyes through the mask unable to stop the sob that rips from his chest.

"Come on Baby Boy... You don't always have to go it alone. I know you think you gotta carry the world on your shoulders but you don't... There are people who care about you... People who will help you carry these burdens."

Peter took in a shuddering breath. "This is all my fault...Itsy Bitsy was created to hurt me... Mephisto took you because you got in the way of his plans... Everyone I love gets hurt because of me."

"Thats bullshit and you know it." Wade frowned at him and Peter huffs. This was his delusion brought on by a massive anxiety attack why couldn't it just agree with him? "Come on Petey-pie. you got this. I know you can use that amazing sexy brain of yours to figure out a way out of this pickle."

"Pickle? you call this mess a pickle?!" Peter choked back laugh on the verge of hysterics.

"A big pickle." Wade grins holding his hands out to emphasize the size of the metaphorical pickle.

Peter huffed out another laugh this one a bit more genuine. "Okay... Okay... I can do this." Peter took a few deep breaths. "Okay... Your trapped... I have to figure out a way to get you back... I need to stop Itsy Bitsy.. And figure out a way to get Mephisto to back off for good..."

Peter straightens up opening his eyes the vision of Wade vanishing, he knew what to do. Reaching up he tapped on the communicator built into his mask and listed to the ring of a phone.

Ring... Ring... Ring. "This better be good Web-head" The groggy voice of Tony Stark mumbled. "I just came off a three day workshop binge."

"I need your help." Peters voice was rough and strained.

"Whats up." Tony was sounding more alert now. Peter could hear him moving around.

"I need a team, a phone number, and a ride." Peter moved with purpose to the edge of the building, the fire across the street finally under control thanks to the fire fighters.

"Where you going webs?" Tony asked.

"Canada." Peter shoots out a web and starts swinging towards Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so eager to write this chapter. This was a scene that I came up with while brainstorming how I wanted the story to go and everthing else was pretty much just leading up to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Wade groaned softly his shoulders aching from being strung up by his wrists for weeks. Atleast he was pretty sure it had been weeks. It could have been days or months for all he knew.

"Oh Deadpool. Aren't you enjoying your accommodations." A smooth dark voice purred. Wade looked up, Weasel was gone and Mephisto was now approaching him.

"The maid service is a little slow and my eggs Benedict was cold this morning but otherwise it ain't bad." Wades voice was raspy from screaming.

Mephisto chuckled. "Still cracking jokes?" Mephisto ran a finger up and down Wades cheek. Wade flinched, how did the guy manage to have cold hands in hell? Like seriously how?!

"I'm curious as to why your skin has reverted back to this... Unattractive state, You were so much more appealing when you first arrived." Mephistos tone was only vaguely curious.

"Eh I have my good days and bad days." Wade attempted a shrug but it didn't quite work.

"From now on... They are all going to be bad." Mephisto leaned in and, gripping Wades jaw harshly, kissed the merc with thin cold lips.

Wades eyes went wide and a surge of adrenline had him bringing his leg up hard between the devils legs.

"Fuck!" Mephisto doubled over in pain and snarled up at Wade. "You'll regret that Wilson." He straightened up and took a few steps back before snapping his fingers. A pair of vicious looking demons with raze sharp claws came forward. They launched at Wade and began to slice him up viciously. one focusing on his chest while the other aimed lower. Wade screamed in agony.

Mephisto watched with a dark satisfaction. Enjoying the merc's screams until the man slumped.

 

~~~

 

 

"And your sure this will work?" Tony watched skeptically as Peter was surrounded by teenage girls who had drawn a magic circle on the floor and had a plethora of candles lit.

"It has to." Peter stood there in his Spider-man suit. Tony had flown him up to canada in the quinjet. Straight to the witches cove disguised as an all girls school, where Peter proceeded to bribe a group of schoolgirls to preform a magic spell for him.

"So this spell will bring your heartmate to you?" Tony asked. Peter had already explained everything to Tony on the jet. About Mephisto, his relationship with Wade, and the trouble with Itsy Bitsy. Tony had listened asking the occasional question but in the end he simply nodded and rolled with it.

"Yep."

"And your positive it will bring Wilson here?"

"Definitly"

"And your sure because..."

"Because I'm his Heartmate. Logically he's mine." Peter shifted from foot to foot. His words were confident but his body language showed anxiety.

"Sounds pretty cool. Hey girls think you could do a summoning for me after Spidey? I need a date to this Gala next week." Tony grinned behind the ironman mask as Peter scowled at him.

One of the girls speaks up. "Alright we're all ready to start." The group of girls all link hands and start to last part of the summoning ritual and the circle begins to glow.

"Come on Wade... I need you..." Peter stared at the center of the circle intently. There's a puff of smoke and Peter is hit with the overwhelming smell of blood. Laying in the center of the summoning circle is Wade. Peter fights back the urge to vomit.

The girls begin to scream and Tony is quick to coral them away and out of the room.

Wade's covered in burns and large chunks of flesh have been carved out of his chest. Peters eyes sweep down and he can see that Wade has been recently castrated between his legs is a mutilated lump of bloody flesh. The merc isn't breathing and Peter chokes back a sob as he drops to his knee's. He rips off his mask tossing it aside before pulling Wade into his arms.

"What have they done to you?" Peter can feel the tears running down his cheeks at the sight of the merc in this condition. He recognized the scars and sore that covered Wades body when his mental state was in a dark place and considering the torture the man had clearly been through Peter wasn't suprised. He strokes Wades jaw gently. Waiting for the man to come back to life.

Seconds dragged into minutes. He could hear Tony renter the room but ignored the other man who kept his distance.

"Come on Deadpool... You promised you'd stick around as long as I wanted you to and I'm far from done with you..." Peters heart ached and it was hard to breath.

Wade suddenly gasped and jerked in Peters arms. It took all his strength to keep the man from flailing around and hurting himself further.

"Wade! Wade it's me Peter. It's okay your safe now I've got you. I've got you." Peter held Wade close as the man looked up at him with milky eyes.

"Baby boy?" Wades voice was raw. "Not this again... Mephisto cant you give me a break?" Wade turns his head away from Peter, believing the other man to be a trick to torture him further.

"I'm not an illusion Wade." Peter grabs Wades chin forcing the other man to look at him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get you out of there..."

"Oh Petey... We both know I deserve to be in hell. So long as your safe and happy thats all that matters." Wade relaxes lightly. "Hey before you turn into a giant spider or whatever horror Mephisto will think is funny could you give a guy a little show? Maybe a strip tease or a lap dance? Lil' Wade won't take long to grow back so we can totally have some fun before the torture starts up again."

Peter smiled. "I'll do more then that Wade." He leans down and kisses him firmly. The merc makes a happy noise returning the kiss eagerly.

The kiss was firm and needy, but with tender edge, Peter pouring all his love for Wade into kiss, his gloved hand gently stroking Wades jaw.

"Hey Parker. Not to break up the tender moment but we have company." Tony's voice has moved closer. Peter breaks the kiss and looks up to see a familiar swirling portal. He holds Wade a bit closer as Dr. Stephen Strange steps through the portal a thoroughly chained up and slightly bloody Itsy Bitsy being dragged along behind.

"Is everyone ok?" Peter eye'd the villian with a well earned wariness.

"She put up quite a fight. Broke Steve's arm and almost took off Visions head but we got her." Strange assured him.

Peter winced. "Thanks. Remind me to send everyone cookie baskets later." He gave the sorcerer a releived grin.

"Peter?" Wades voice was so soft and small it made Peter stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn't like seeing Wade like this, beaten down and meek.

"Yes love?" he resumed the gentle stroking of the mercs jaw as he looked into his eyes.

"Is this real?" the man had a look that was a mixture of skeptical and hopeful.

Peter smiles warmly. "It's real honey. Remember those witches who wanted to use Shiklahs body to resurrect their dead teacher?"

"Oh yeah... And they went to summon her and you showed up." Wade smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, lucky for me your also my heart mate... That's how we got you away from Mephisto."

Wade struggled to sit up. "Why... I... I belong in hell... And Mephisto said he'd give you back your wife. That you'd be happy." Wade went from relieved to distressed in the blink of an eye.

"I could never be happy without you." Peters words were fierce, his eyes intense as they bore into Wades. "I love you. Yes I gave up my marriage to make a deal with Mephisto but MJ and I had been growing apart for years. We'd both agreed to it because we weren't really in love anymore. Wade your the one I want to be with." Peter leaned forward kissing Wade firmly

Wade whimpered into the kiss shaking with emotion. Peter chose him, and not because he didn't have better options, he chose Wade because he loved him and he'd brought him back from hell.

They broke apart as another portal opened up and a furious Mephisto stepped through but balked when he say Ironman and Dr Strange shift between him and the two lovers.

"Mephisto... You and I need to have a little chat. I don't take to kindly to beings from other dimensions messing with my planet or it's people." Stephen stepped forward dragging Itsy Bitsy with him.

Mephisto glared for a moment before leaping back through his portal with a snarl of rage. Stephen waved to his facial hair bro and opened his own portal to follow after the devil.

"Well then." Tony turned to look at them his voice mechanical through the mask. "How about we head home?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Peter grabbed his mask before scooping Wade up bridal style, being careful of the mercs still healing wounds.

Wade sighed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion, resting his head on Peters shoulder and closing his eyes. He was asleep before they made it back to the quinjet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! All comments are welcome <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually finished a story! Thank you to everyone who read this work and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

6233

The plane ride back to New York had been blissfully calm. Peter refused to let go of the sleeping Wade, sitting with the merc in his lap and excepting the blanket Tony had offered him to wrap over Wade naked form.

Peter had made a call to Mary Jane to let her know that he was alright but wouldn't be coming home for awhile. He hadn't intended to tell her much but she seemed to sense something was off and pulled it out of him.

He confessed everything, the deal with Mephisto that had been wiped from their memories, Itsy Bitsy, and finally his relationship with Wade.

"Does he make you happy?" MJ's voice had been gentle.

"Yes... I... I'm so sorry MJ I can't give him up." Peter braced himself for anger, for tears.

"Then don't. Take care of your man Peter. You and I can talk more when things have settled down." Peter couldn't be sure but he thought he detected a bit of relief in her voice. "Be safe and I'll talk to soon. I love you Tiger."

"I love you too MJ" Peter ended the call and relaxed back into the seat letting out a breath he hadn't relized he'd been holding. With Wade safe and MJ giving her blessing he was finally able to close his eyes and sleep a deep dreamless sleep.

"Parker." Peter jerked awake his arms tightening around Wade, looking down to make sure the man was still there, Milky white eyes were blinking sleepily up at him. Peter smiled then glanced up at Tony.

"Hey we're here. I called ahead and had a room prepared for you and some food. I'm betting you're both hungry."

"Thanks Tony. For everything."

Tony waved Peters words away and turned to exit the quinjet. Peter shifted to his feet continuing to carry the 6'2" muscular man as if he weighed nothing.

Wade didn't say a word. Letting his head rest on Peters shoulder. Steve had greeted them and fretted over the merc like the mother hen that he was but Tony grabbed the super soldiers arm and dragged him away to give the two some privacy. Peter would have to come up with something good as a thank you for the genius.

Peter followed FRIDAYS directions to the prepared room and looked over the table set with covered dishes. "You hungry Wade?" His voice was soft.

"Could... Could we maybe clean up first?"

"Of course love." Peter took them into the bathroom and finally set Wade down on his feet though he was a bit reluctant to let the merc go completley so he held onto Wades hand as he turned on the shower.

Wade dropped the blanket now dirty with blood from around him and avoided the large mirros above the double sinks. Peter shed his suit and led Wade into the large walk in shower and pulled him close so they were chest to chest.

Wade sighed as the hot water ran over him, washing away the blood and sweat that had been making him feel so gross. He rested his head on Peters shoulder and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist.

"I'm sorry baby boy... I was trying to keep you safe and you ended up rescuing me."

Peter hummed and rested one hand at the back of Wades neck while his other hand runs up and down is broad scarred back. "We're together now that's whats important... That being said if you ever ditch me like that again I'm going to kick your ass so hard it won't grow back for a week."

"Hmm... Kinky."

Peter grinned at the playful tone in the man voice. "I dunno I think that would be pretty tame for us."

"Hmmm yeah you are pretty freaky in the sack Spidey." Wade finally straightened up fully and flashed Peter a pearly grin.

"I was innocent once..." Peter said wistfully. "Till a muscely mercenary seduced me into a world of debauchery."

"Says the guy who can suck his own dick and likes to web me to every available surface and use me as his own personal sex toy."

"Wade are you implying that i'm some sort of devient?" Peter made is brown eyes extra big and innocent.

"Your my heart mate. Of course you are." Wade leaned forward kissing Peter sweetly.

"Mmm. How is little Wade feeling?" Peter brought his knee up to rub gently between Wades legs.

"He's back and raring to go." Wade insisted rocking his hips forward to grind against Peters leg.

"Good." Peter shifted his weight pulling Wade with him down to the warm smooth shower floor and into another kiss.

~~~~

Six months.

Six months since Peter got Wade back from hell, it had taken some time for things to settle back into a semblance of normalcy. Peter and MJ had had a long talk and the red head excepted everything with suprising ease. She admitted that she'd had the same feeling of wrongness that Peter had and excepted his relationship with Wade quite enthusiastically. The two had a normal divorce this time and MJ moved into her own place not to far away. The three going out to brunch every other Sunday.

Wade had bounced back from the whole tortured by demons with his usual exuberance though Peter did make sure to pay extra attention to how the merc was feeling in case he was hiding any lingering trauma. Especially when his skin didn't heal for the first couple of months and he'd taken to wearing his Deadpool uniform all the time again.

Thanks to Dr Strange Mephisto was behaving himself and Itsy Bitsy was happily ramaging around hell which was full of bad people for her to punish. They'd found out that she'd been reunited with Weasel and the two were getting on quite well. Wade had been happy to hear that. Weasel was only in hell because of him and even with all that he'd done the guy deserved a break.

They'd had to reintroduce Peter to Ellie and it went as well as the first time and they got to come out again to the public though this time around Peter made sure to introduce Wade to Anna Maria first so that she had time to prepare statements and such.

~~~

Peter stood on the roof of thier building. A large picnic dinner set up. The sun was starting to set and Wade should be arriving any minute.

"Hey Petey we gonna patrol later or-" Wade blinks at the scene. Peter was dressed in his best tux looking quite dashing and there were candles and roses and the food was from Wades favorite Mexican resteraunt.

"I thought we'd stay in tonight." Peter smiled and reached down into the ice bucket for the bottle of chilling champagne and popped the cork.

"Whats the occasion Babe?" Wade grinned moving over to kiss Peter and happily excepted the glass Peter poured for him.

"It's our one year anniversary as a couple. I wanted to make it special." Peter explained.

"Aww you are such a romantic Pete." Wade leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Peters grinning broadly.

"What can I say. You bring out the best in me." Peter pressed his lips to Wades and the taller man hummed happily.

Peter pulls back and lifts his glass in a toast Wade doing the same. "To the perfect team up." They clink glasses and Peter takes a small sip while Wade downs his entire glass, enjoying the way the bubbles tickled his nose.

Peter takes both glasses and sets them down. "Wade I asked you up here to do more then celebrate our aniversary. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Whats that?" Wade tilts his head still smiling at Peter and his eyes go wide as the brunette gracefully drops to one knee and pulls a little black velvet box from the inner pocket of his tux.

"Wade Winston Wilson. I love you more then I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

Wades mouth is hanging open as he stares down at his boyfriend. "Peter..."

Peter smiles up at him. " Wade." He opens the box revealing a red diamon set into a vibranium band. "Will you marry me?"

"I... I... " Wade looked overwhelmed.

"Come on Babe. Say you'll be my trophy wife." Peter gives the blonde his most dashing smile, his eyes filled with all the love he has for the older man.

"Yes... Yes!" Wade finally seemed snap out of his shock and dropped down infrotn of Peter on the blanket kissing him firmly

Peter returned the kiss relieved. There had been a part of him that had worried that Wade would say no or simply bolt. 

They break apart after a few minutes of intense kissing."Where did you get this ring Petey?" He asked as Peter proceeded to slip the ring onto Wades hand.

"I made the diamond myself and as for the band. Lets just say I ow our friend T'challa a favor." He grins. "He also offered to make the wedding bands in exchange for an invitation to the wedding."

"We're gonna have a king at our wedding? Fuck yeah! this things gonna be super high class." Wade cheers.

"Only the best for you love." Peter promises and the two settle down to cuddle and enjoy the delicious food that Peter had laid out watching as the sun finished setting behind the New York skyline. Once they'd finished Peter started to clean up.

"Come on Wade. I have another suprise for you."

"Oooh what is it?" Wade eagerly followed Peter down into their apartment and into their bedroom.

"Well I thought since this was an extra special night that we'd do something from your wish list."

Wade gasped eyes going wide. "Really? Which thing? Number 2? oh oh! I bet it's number 7!"

"Go lay on the bed and you'll see." Peter vanishes into the walk in closet and shuts the door. Wade whoops in excitement and scrambles to strip down and jump naked onto their bed his blue eyes locked on the closet doors.

Suddenly the lights dim and Britney spears "Slave for You" begins to play. Wades eyes go wide as a panel in the ceiling opens up and from inside the ceiling a golden pole descends, along with some lights that illuminate the pole, that's when the closet doors open.

Peter steps out of the room and reaches his left hand forward to grab the pole. His cheeks are tinged pink with embarrassment but he gives Wade a sultry look and hooks a leg around the pole.

All the blood in Wades body rushes straight to his dick. Peter is wearing nothing but a Spider-man g-string, red fishnet stockings and clear stripper heals.

Peter sways his hips to the music and does a slow twirl around the pole before he suddenly jumps up and hooks his arm around the pole and straightens out his body the momentum carrying him into a spiral around the pole into a controlled slide downward and drops his legs at the last moment and sliding into a graceful split.

Wade is on the verge of hyper ventilating. His eyes locked on the webbed Hero as he uses all of his super strength and flexibility to work his way up and down the pole like a professional and Wade has seen plenty of professionals in his day.

As the song comes to an end Peter steps away from the pole and climbs onto the bed. "Did you like my dance Mr. Wilson?" He asked in his sexiest voice.

"Fuck, Yes." Wades voice is strained. His blue eyes hungry and his cock hard as a rock.

Peter chuckles and lowers his head to drop kisses along Wades inner thighs and working his way slowly upwards. The music has changed and is now playing their sexy time playlist.

"Y'know Wade... There's no one else I would ever do this for." Peter brushes a soft almost chaste kiss on the tip of Wades erection, his eyes never leaving the blondes.

"God Baby Boy. Your killing me here." Wade shifted to reach for Peter but the brunette smirked and shook his head. "ah ah Mr. Wilson. No touching the dancers."

Wade whimpered and his hands dropped back to the bed beside him.

"Good boy." Peter cooed before opening his mouth and taking Wade in to the root in one smooth motion. He'd gotten very good at this and it always drove Wade wild.

This time was no different as Wades fingers gripped at the comforter and jerked his hips upward trying to thrust deeper but Peter rests his hands on the mercs hips using his super strength to hold Wade in place.

Peter works Wade's cock for a few minutes bringing the blonde to the edge only to ease off. It's not until Wade is begging for mercy that Peter finally relents and allows the blonde to cum. Sucking hard and swallowing as Wade cries out his his pleasure.

"Peter... God Peter you are so perfect. So amazing." Wade has gone boneless

Peter slowly licks Wade clean, the act bringing the mercenary back up to half mast. "We're not done yet Wade." He starts to strok the blondes sensitive shaft drawing a strangled moan from his lover.

"Your merciless you know that Pete?"

"If that was true I wouldn't let you cum at all. Now. it's my turn." Peter let go of Wades cock which was fully hard once more. Peter loved Wades healing factor so much during sex. He turned around and settled into the reverse cowgirl position. He looked over his shoulder at Wade who's eyes locked onto Peters ass. The lights were still low but Wade could see something was poking from Peters hole.

"Fucking hell." Wade pulled the strink of Peters g-string to the side and there nestled in the the smaller mans ass was the flat handle of a butt plug that has his Deadpool logo on it. "Your literally trying to kill me." Wade rested hiss hand on that perfect as and nudged the toy firmly drawing a moan from Peter.

"Maybe. But I know you'll come back for another round." Peter teased.

"Oh yeah I would." Wade gave Peters ass a hard smack before grabbing ahold of the butt plug and pulling it out with a wet pop, leaving Peters hole perfectly stretched and slick from the lube he'd used on the toy. "How the hell did you dance with this thing inside you?" Wade marveled at the plugs girth.

"I practiced with smaller ones first." Peter admitted a bit sheepishly. Wade groaned at the idea of his Petey-pie doing such naughty things all for Wades pleasure.

"I don't know how I ever survived without you." Wade positioned himself at Peters prepped opening and pushes up inside.

Peter moaned and pushed back down to meet wades thrust. "Me neither. God Wade I love you so much." The brunette instantly starts to rock back and forth clenching around the merc.

"I love you to baby boy." Wade always enjoyed when Peter would ride him like this. It gave him the most amazing view of his cock vanishing up into Peter a sight he would never tire of.

The sex that followed was frantic and filthy. Peters hands gripped Wades thighs hard enough to leave bruises that would last for at least a few minutes as Wades thrust up roughly causing a loud wet slap to accompany each push of his hips. It didn't take either of them long to reach their climax. Peter back arching like a bow as he cries out wades name while Wade let out a shuddering moan as he shoots his second load deep inside Peter.

They both collapsed into a sweaty heap breathing hard. Peter shifted wincing as Wade slipped out of him before rolling over to snuggle into the mercs side with a happy sigh, Wade wrapping an arm around him.

They lay there for a long while basking in their afterglow and catching their breaths.

"I can cross number 5 off the list" The blonde mumbled happily.

"I love you Wade." Peter shifted up and gave the man a slow lingering kiss.

"I love you to Peter. Man, that was amazing. I have no idea how we're gonna top that for our honeymoon."

"Don't worry. I have that covered. " Peter snuggled back down and tucked his head under Wades chin.

"Oh?" Wades tone was one of lazy curiousity his fingers tracing patterns on Peters back.

"Mhmm. Did I ever tell you that I have a clone?" Peter couldn't help the wicked smirk that crossed his lips as Wade tenseed beneath him and let out the strangled whine.

Peter now new that he could be happy and that so long as he and Wade stuck together. Everything would be perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will admit that the smut at the end was entirely self serving and I hope it wasn't too over the top to enjoy. All comments are welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you liked it. Again this is my first time posting in awhile so please be gentle with me. I had a lot of fun writing this as Spideypool is my OTP. I would appreciate any constructive criticism or tips for future stories.


End file.
